entre esos 19 años
by lunaweasleycullen14
Summary: pedazos de los 19 años brincaos en el libro: boda de harry y ginny, luna de miel y mas   dedicado a mi amiga jessica medina pasen mi primera historia
1. Inicio

Dedicado a mi amiga Jessica medina la cual fue la primera en leer este fic cuando apenas estaba escrito en una hoja de papel

Este si es mi primer fic

…..

Estaba en mi habitación mirándome en el espejo, -era verdad estaba hermosa- mi cabello con ese color rojizo estaba recogido en un tipo chongo, en este estaba el hermoso velo –que tenia el largo de mi cabello cuando se encontraba suelto-

Mi maquillaje era sencillo las pestañas rizadas y (algo a lo que lo muggles llamaban rímel) un poco de color y brillo en mis labios en mis mejillas no hacia falta color pues con lo nerviosa que estaba, y en solo pensar en Harry esperándome en ese altar el rubor a mis mejillas llegaba sin dificultad.

Me di la vuelta y sobre la cama se encontraba el hermosísimo vestido blanco esperaba a Hermione (mi mejor amiga y que pronto se convertiría en un Weasley. Ron y Hermione habían fijado la fecha de su boda un mes después de mi boda con Harry) y también esperaba a Luna mi otra mejor amiga que también me estaba ayudando, mi madre estaba abajo checando que todos estuviera listo para cuando los invitados llegaran.

Mientras esperaba empecé a recordar todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con Harry después de la guerra.

_Flashback_

Después de la guerra Harry y yo volvimos a ser novios, ron y Harry no volvieron a hogwarts pues habían decidido ayudar a George con la tienda "sortilegios Weasley" pues George estaba destrozado al igual que nosotros por la muerte de Fred (pero hay que entender que eran gemelos). Hermione y yo regresamos a cursar nuestro último año en hogwarts. Harry me escribía al igual que Ron escribía a Hermione casi a diario ya que en algunas ocasiones tenían mucho trabajo; cuando había salidas a hogsmade ellos aparecían de repente y caminábamos los cuatro juntos hacia las tres escobas nos sentábamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

Así transcurrió el año y después recibí una carta de las _holideyharpies_ para unirme a su equipo así que acepte. En las mañanas entrenaba con el equipo para los partidos y en las noches Harry iba a cenar con ron a la casa. Cuando estábamos solos Harry y yo nos disponíamos a platicar como nos había ido en nuestro día. Una noche le pregunte…

-¿como te fue en la tienda?

- pues te tengo una sorpresa ya no trabajo en la tienda eh entrado en el departamento de aurores y estoy aprueba-sonrió-

-felicidades- le dije lo abrase y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros nos miramos fijamente y de repente lo bese.

Mis brazos subieron hasta su cuello mientras los suyos descendieron hasta mi cintura y me jalo mas hacia su pecho.

Como estábamos en el jardín de la madriguera pensé que nadie nos interrumpiría pero entonces llego Hermione corriendo,- nos separamos de golpe y me sonroje Harry voltio hacia otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- venia a despedirse de nosotros Ron la esperaba en la puerta de la casa pues la llevaría a su casa mediante red flu.

-adiós chicos nos vemos mañana-

-adiós- le respondí

-adiós- dijo Harry que no quitaba esa pequeña sonrisita de su rostro

Se volteo y regreso a la casa, entonces Harry hablo

-Ginny creo que será mejor que me valla ya es tarde-

-esta bien- respondí un poco molesta

- te veré mañana linda- me dijo y sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza y nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, cuando nos separamos volví a sonrojarme el me tomo de la mano y regresamos a la casa. El se despidió de mis padres como era su costumbre lo hizo también de mis hermanos mientras reían. Salió y mire por la ventana como desaparecía.

…

Se que este capitulo es muy corto pero estoy en la escuela escribiendo esto por que mi computadora no sirve y estoy en hora libre y mi siguiente clase ya va a comenzar y tengo que ir a la cafetería a comer algo antes de entrar a mi clase jajá muero de hambre así que prometo que el próximo será mas largo.

JESSICA AMIGA SABES QUE TE KIERO MUCHO….

Y TAMBIEN A LAS CHIKAS QUE LEAN ESTE FIC GRACIAS!


	2. Compromiso

te veré mañana linda- me dijo y sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza y nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, cuando nos separamos volví a sonrojarme el me tomo de la mano y regresamos a la casa. El se despidió de mis padres como era su costumbre lo hizo también de mis hermanos mientras reían. Salió y mire por la ventana como desaparecía.

Fin flashback

Recuerdo también que Tres años después de esa noche Harry me pidió matrimonio…

Flashback

Había llegado tan cansada y sucia del entrenamiento que fui literalmente corriendo a tomar una ducha cuando decidí que era momento de bajar a la sala en ella estaban mi familia

Ron y hermione estaba tomados de la mano con una sonrisa en sus rostros, mama y papa también se encontraban sentados ahí, me dirigí a la cocina y en ella encontré a Charlie el me abrió los brazos Y nos dimos un abrazo

-Que haces aquí- pregunte una vez que nos separamos

-pues solo paso a saludar pequeña- me dijo mientras alborotaba mi cabello mojado

-hey deja de decirme pequeña-dije mientras salía riendo de la cocina y ahí esta mi hermano George sentado con todos los demás fue cuando pensé algo raro esta pasando aquí justo en ese momento la puerta de la cas sonó entonces Charlie se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió fue cuando mi vista se poso en aquel chico de cabello negro azabache apareció en el umbral de la puerta entro y detrás de el venia el gran hagrid que después de unos cuantos problemas logro atravesar la puerta.

-Buenas noches señor y señora weasley- saludo Harry

-Hola Artur, hola Molly- dijo hagrid

- que hay chicos- dijeron al ausonio

-siéntense- dijo mama ofreciéndole a Harry un lugar en el sillón mientras mi padre sacaba su varita y ponía una silla mas grande y resistente para hagrid

-gracias señora weasley-

-gracias Molly, bueno no se si sepan por que estamos aquí, pero bueno me siento muy honrado de que Harry me haya pedido a mi este favor- voltee a ver a Harry y pensé QUE ESTA PSANDO fue entonces cuando perdi el hilo de la conversación y de repente mi cabeza regreso a la conversación al oir un…

-venimos a pedir la mano de ginny- dijo Harry cortando las palabras que decía hagrid mientras yo me quedaba completamente en shock – señor y señora weasley si ustedes me permiten quiero casarme con ginny- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia donde estaba sentados mis padres , mi padre le tendio la mano y Harry con una sonrisa la acepto y se abrazaron mi madre también lo abrazo.

-esta bien Harry pero no crees que antes deberíamos pedirle su consentimiento a ginny- dijo mi padre mientras Harry asentía y se dirigía a mi cuando llego frente a mi clavo su rodilla en el suelo mientras sus manos sostenían una cajita pequeña abierta. Dentro de esta había un pequeño anillo platinado que parecía que la plata eran hojas de las cuales llevaba incrustaciones de diamante que parecía una especie de rosa

-Ginevra Molly Weasley quieres casarte conmigo- dijo con tono firme pero a la vez nervioso.

-si- susurre

- ¿Qué?- dijo ron con un tono hecho específicamente para molestarme

- que si!- dije con un tono de voz mas fuerte

Harry se levanto saco el anillo del estuche, tomo mi mano izquierda y coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular

-bueno esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo Charlie y aparecieron 9 copas con whisky de fuego

Cuando ya todos tenían su copa en la mano dijeron

-por los novios!- dijo Charlie

-por los novios!- repitieron

fin flashback

De repente hermione se aclaro la garganta regresándome al presente

…

Hola a todas siento haber tardado bastante en actualizar, pero la culpa la tien un chico con cabello negro alborotado llamado jose que me trae babeando por el si culpen de todo a el jaja bien bien ya estoy aquí actualizando encerio siento la tradanza y lo corto del capitulo quiero agradecer a ricitos de menta por ser el primer review de esta historia y a todas las demás chicas que se me molestan en dejarme un comentario y a los demás que leen mi loca historia

Bien después de este momento de agradecimiento quiero avisar que ondre la imagen del anillo en mi perfil para que pasen a verla y también prometer que ahora si el próximo será mas largo

A si casi

Lo olvido la luna de miel por quien quieren que sea relatada dejen sus opiniones en review las quiero cuídense

Atte: luna


	3. Antes del gran momento

Disclamer: los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia también yo solo escribo lo que pienso que pudo suceder en eso 19 añitos perdidos

De repente Hermione se aclaro la garganta y me regreso al presente

-Ginny esta bien?- me pregunto desde el marco de la puerta, lucia hermosa con aquel vestido verde esmeralda, su cabello alaciado lo tenia recogido en una pequeña y media coleta, lucia también unos tacones bellísimos verdes al igual que todo lo demás.

-si – le respondí mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia la ventana, desde la cual podía notar la carpa, si de nuevo la boda se organizaba en la madriguera tal parecía que se había vuelto una tradición pues Percy y Audrey también se habían casado ahí

-Es que llevaba aquí unos minutos hablándote y tu no me respondías- dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-te vez hermosa Hermione- le alabe mientras le sonreía –Gracias pero es tu momento no el mío- camino hacia mi y me abrazo, le respondí el abrazo y en ese momento entro Luna…

-eh regresado- dijo mientras entraba por la puerta de la habitación y al igual que Hermione lucia un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, su cabello recogido en una coleta de lado la hacia parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

-También te vez hermosa Luna- le dije mientras extendí uno de mis brazos y así poder abrazar a mis dos mejores amigas y también damas de honor. Después de unos cuantos segundo de estar abrazadas Hermione se aclaro la garganta y con voz cortada nos dijo –creo deberíamos continuar alistándote- con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo convocador llegaron la hermosas zapatillas blancas. Me desprendieron de mis vaqueros y aquella camiseta blanca para poder enfundarme el hermoso vestido blanco que se encontraba sobre la cama.

Luna miro hacia la ventana –ya han llegado casi todos los invitados- nos anuncio –voy un momento a ver que pasa por allá bajo- salió de la habitación y pude escuchar el resuene de sus tacones en las escaleras.

-donde esta Harry?- pregunte una vez que Hermione y yo nos quedamos solas –Bueno no se donde esta ahora, pero hace como 20 minutos estaba con Ron, en la habitación de George se habían ido a cambiar ahí por que Ron me presto su cuarto para alistarme- me respondió cuando termino de amarrar las cintas de mis zapatillas. No hice ningún comentario sobre lo que acababa de contarme. –Pero sabes algo- dijo interrumpiendo así mis pensamientos –Cuando venia subiendo vi a Harry acercarse a la puerta, creí que tal vez echaría un vistazo, pero no solo se quedo parado observando la puerta sacudió la cabeza después de unos segundos y siguió subiendo- en ese momento llego Luna de nuevo.

-La Sra. Weasley esta lista en la cocina en unos momentos vendrá y tu tía Muriel ya viene subiendo- justamente en el momento en el que Luna había terminado de contarnos entro por la puerta junto con mi madre que al parecer la había alcanzado en las escaleras. Mi tía Muriel llevaba aquel gastado estuche de terciopelo.

-Ginny querida te vez preciosa- me dijo mi madre mientras corría a abrazarme, igual le regrese el abrazo y cuando nos separamos note en su rostro tenia unas cuantas lagrimas que había derramado de la emoción. –Ginevra estas muy bonita pero mi diadema te dará mas resalte- dijo mi tia Muriel mientras abría el gastado estuche de terciopelo, pude admirar como destello la diadema, mi madre la saco del estuche y entre ella y mi tía la colocaron en mi cabeza.

-Te vez mas bonita que Fleure y Audrel –íbamos a comenzar a reír de su error cuando mi madre intento corregirla.

–es Fleur y Audrey-

-como sea da igual- y diciendo esto tia Muriel dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-bueno hija mía ya es hora, tu padre te espera allá abajo-.

Hermione y Luna salieron primero, después yo y hasta el ultimo mi madre quien cerro la puerta de mi habitación, Hermione y mi madre me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras para que no tropezara y cayera.

En el salón mi padre que ya se encontraba esperándome en el salón, vestía una túnica de gala negra. Me acerque a el y le abrace, el correspondió mi abrazo –te quiero mucho hija y siempre te querré- me dijo en susurro y cuando nos separamos notamos que estábamos solos, mi madre ya había salido a ocupar su lugar al igual que mis hermanos.

Salimos de la casa rumbo a la carpa que se encontraba a unos metros de esta. Con las chicas delante de nosotros.

Sentía una emoción muy grande, sentí aquellas mismas mariposas que sentí el primer día que lo volví a ver, sentado en el comedor de mi casa, cuando tenia 11 años y también como aquella primera vez que nos besamos en la sala común de gryffindor frente a todos los demás amigos y compañeros del colegio…

…

Holaaa de nuevo primero que nada no pienso poner una excusa o pretexto tonto por no haber subido capitulo simplemente que me eh creado una adicción a los foros de rol de Harry Potter y crepúsculo y me la vivo en la computadora, roleando en los foros pero bien aquí estoy de nuevo quiero agradecer a todas las chicas o chicos si es que hay unos que leen este fic también muchas gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y alertas también por sus reviews y en especial a ricitos de menta por seguir esta historia y dejar un review con sus consejos gracias encerio te lo agradesco. A Javi'Cullen'Potter por igual leerme y darme sus opiniones. A GinnyLilyPotter7 pór leerme igual y si nena también pienso que algunas veces Ron puede llegar a ser fastidioso pero aun asi es lindo y lo amo jaja. Y a ginalore28 por leerme y ser nueva Bienvenida a este fantástico mundo llamado Fanfiction.

Bueno las leo en el siguente capi el cual no tardare en subir cuídense bye

P.D no olviden dejarme reviews por favor


End file.
